It is well known that insects in general can cause significant damage, not only to crops grown in agriculture, but also, for example, to structures and turf where the damage is caused by soil-borne insects, such as termites and white grubs. Such damage may result in the loss of millions of dollars of value associated with a given crop, turf or structure. Although there are many orders of insects that can cause significant crop damage, insects, for example, of the order “Homoptera” are of major importance. The order Homoptera includes, for example, aphids, leafhoppers, cicadas, whiteflies, and mealybugs. Homoptera have piercing/sucking mouthparts, enabling them to feed by withdrawing sap from vascular plants. Insect damage from Homoptera is manifested in several different ways, other than damage caused by direct feeding. For example, many species excrete honeydew, a sticky waste product that adheres to plants upon which the insect feeds and lives. Honeydew alone causes cosmetic injury to crop plants. Sooty molds will often grow on honeydew, making food products or ornamental plants look unappealing, thereby reducing their cosmetic and economic value. Some Homoptera have toxic saliva that is injected into plants while they are feeding. The saliva can cause plant damage through disfigurement and in some instances plant death. Homoptera can also vector disease-causing pathogens. Unlike direct damage, it does not take a large number of disease-vectoring insects to cause considerable damage to crop plants.
Thus, there is a continuing demand for new insecticides, and for new acaricides that are safer, more effective, and less costly. Insecticides and acaricides are useful for controlling insects and acarids which may otherwise cause significant damage both above and below the soil level to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans, potatoes, and cotton to name a few. For crop protection, insecticides and acaricides are desired which can control the insects and acarids without damaging the crops, and which have no deleterious effects to mammals and other living organisms.
A number of articles and patents disclose some substituted amino heterocyclic and heteroaryl compounds that are reported to have pharmaceutical and veterinary uses. For example, an article in Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun. (Vol 57) (1992) pages 415-424, describes the synthesis and testing of potential antidepressant and antiparasitic agents of the following structures:

Antidepressant activity was exhibited by compound VIII, none of the compounds exhibited antiparasitic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,161 discloses and claims substituted and unsubstituted 2-(1-indanylamino)-oxazolines, useful as tranquilizing agents, of the following structure:
wherein;    (a) the substituents on a substituted indanyl ring are selected from the group consisting of one to three alkyl, alkoxy and thioalkyl groups each containing up to four carbon atoms, and one to three chlorine, bromine and iodine atoms and, (b) each substituent on a substituted methylene group of the oxazoline ring is selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups each containing one to four carbon atoms, there being a total of from one to eight carbon atoms in such substituents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,410 claims substituted and unsubstituted N-(1-indanyl)-N′-(β-substituted ethyl)-ureas as intermediates and as active central nervous system regulators of the following structure:
wherein the bromine may be replaced with other halogens such as chlorine or iodine, or with alkyl or aryl sulfonyl groups such as methanesulfonyloxy or p-toluenesulfonyloxy. The hydrogen atoms in the indanyl group may be replaced with one to three alkyl, alkoxy and thioalkyl groups each containing up to four carbon atoms, as well as from one to three chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms. The alpha and beta carbon atoms of the ethyl portion of the ureas can contain substituents which may be alkyl groups of one to four carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,160 discloses substituted and unsubstituted N-(3-benzofuranylamino)-oxazolines, useful as tranquilizing agents, of the following structure:
wherein;    (a) the substituents on a substituted indanyl ring are selected from the group consisting of one to three alkyl, alkoxy and thioalkyl groups each containing up to four carbon atoms, and one to three chlorine, bromine and iodine atoms and, (b) each substituent on a substituted methylene group of the oxazoline ring is selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups each containing one to four carbon atoms, there being a total of from one to eight carbon atoms in such substituents.
Also disclosed in this U.S. patent are substituted and unsubstituted N-(3-benzofuranyl)-N′-(O-substituted ethyl)-ureas as intermediates and as active central nervous system regulators of the following structure:
wherein the bromine may be replaced with other halogens such as chlorine or iodine, or with alkyl or aryl sulfonyl groups such as methanesulfonyloxy or p-toluenesulfonyloxy. The hydrogen atoms in the indanyl group may be replaced with one to three alkyl, alkoxy and thioalkyl groups each containing up to four carbon atoms, as well as from one to three chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms. The alpha and beta carbon atoms of the ethyl portion of the ureas can contain substituents which may be alkyl groups of one to four carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,159 discloses and claims substituted and unsubstituted hydrogenated 2-(1-naphthylamino)-oxazolines, useful as tranquilizing agents, of the following structure:
wherein;    (a) the substituents on a substituted 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl ring are selected from the group consisting of one to three alkyl, alkoxy and thioalkyl groups each containing up to four carbon atoms, and one to three chlorine, bromine and iodine atoms and, (b) each substituent on a substituted methylene group of the oxazoline ring is selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups each containing one to four carbon atoms, there being a total of from one to eight carbon atoms in such substituents.
Also disclosed in this U.S. patent are substituted and unsubstituted N-(1-reduced naphthyl)-N′-(β-substituted ethyl)-ureas as intermediates and as active central nervous system regulators of the following structure:
wherein the bromine may be replaced with other halogens such as chlorine or iodine, or with alkyl or aryl sulfonyl groups such as methanesulfonyloxy or p-toluenesulfonyloxy. The hydrogen atoms in the indanyl group may be replaced with one to three alkyl, alkoxy and thioalkyl groups each containing up to four carbon atoms, as well as from one to three chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms. The alpha and beta carbon atoms of the ethyl portion of the ureas can contain substituents which may be alkyl groups of one to four carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,219 discloses pharmaceutical compositions containing certain thiazolines and imidazolines, useful for both human and veterinary applications, in which the thiazolines and imidazolines include compounds of the following structures:
wherein;    X is S or N; R, R1, R2 and R3 are the same or different and can be hydrogen, or an alkyl group of 1 through 4 carbon atoms with a total number of carbon atoms in these 4 substituents being a maximum of 8. In the compounds of formula (2) and (3) the hydrogen atoms in the partially reduced naphthyl or the indanyl groups may be replaced with substituents such as halogen, alkyl of 1 through 4 carbons, alkoxy of 1 through 4 carbons, alkylthio of 1 through 4 carbons, trifluoromethyl and trifluoromethoxy. Up to three such substituents can be present.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,798 discloses pharmaceutical compositions containing arylaminooxazoline and an antichloligeneric agent, useful for both human and veterinary applications, in which the arylaminooxazoline includes compounds of the following structures:
wherein;    R, R1, R2 and R3 are the same or different and can be hydrogen, or an alkyl group of 1 through 4 carbon atoms with a total number of carbon atoms in these 4 substituents being a maximum of 8. In the compounds of formula (2) and (3) the hydrogen atoms in the partially reduced naphthyl or the indanyl groups may be replaced with substituents such as halogen, alkyl of 1 through 4 carbons, alkoxy of 1 through 4 carbons, alkylthio of 1 through 4 carbons, trifluoromethyl and trifluoromethoxy. Up to three such substituents can be present.
Offenlegungsschrift 1,963,192 discloses and claims ectoparasiticidal oxazolidine compounds of the formula:
wherein    R′″ is hydrogen or methyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,170 discloses heterocyclic amino-oxazolines, which exhibit pharmaceutical properties, including central nervous system depressant activity, of the following structures:
wherein;    X is oxygen, sulfur or methylamino;    R is hydrogen or alkyl of 1 through 4 carbon atoms;    R′ is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, dimethylamino, fluorine, chlorine or bromine;    R″ is hydrogen or alkyl of 1 through 4 carbon atoms; and    R′″ is hydrogen or alkyl of 1 through 4 carbon atomsas well as intermediates for the synthesis of such compounds.
There is no disclosure or suggestion in any of the above-referenced patents or publications of the insecticidal activity of the compounds of the present invention against members of the order “Homoptera”. In addition, there is no disclosure or suggestion in any of the above-referenced patents or publications of the structures of the novel compounds of the present invention.